Snowballs plus Cullens plus Bella is BIG disaster
by tinkapjill40
Summary: Bella and the Cullens get into a fight using wet stuff as their weapons. They then decide to watch Bella's home videos. Why is Edward in a tutu? Read to find out. BxEd, RxEm, CxEs, JxA. Rated T for future chapters. Chapter 8 is finally up. By: Catlass
1. FIRE!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Edited 1-20-08**_

Bella's POV:

I woke up in the morning. I was excited, Edward was back from his hunting trip and it was a Saturday.

"Edward?" I said my voice filled with sleep.

"Good morning, my love." It felt good to hear his voice again. It still pained me when he left.

"Was there anything good to hunt?" I asked.

"Just the usual. Look outside it is snowing," he said.

"Edward, it snows like every day."

"But this storm brought a lot of nice snow, Bella," Edward brought up. "We are having a movie party at my house. Care to join?"

"I would love that," I said playfully.

"Great, Charley had to work today. He wrote you a note, so get up and get dressed."

I got dressed and of course he was already in different clothes. I tried to beat him, but of course it is impossible.

We got into his Volvo and drove to his house. All the Cullens except for Carlisle and Esme were standing outside in winter clothes. I got out of the Volvo and started to walk toward where the Cullens were standing. Being my Bella-self I tripped and snow flung on Jasper's back. He must have thought it was Edward, because he threw a snowball at Edward. Edward ducked and it hit the Volvo and the snow crushed down on my face. The whole Cullen family started to laugh except for Edward who I could tell was trying to hold back his laughter. I rolled up a snowball as quick as my human hands could and threw it, but Jasper quickly dodged it.

"Dang it," I muttered.

Edward obliviously noticed my shame and quickly built a snowball and hit Jasper with it. Just then Carsile and Esme came out.

"Hey, what is going on?" Carsile asked.

"Just having a little fun with the snow," Jasper said.

"Well, if you are going to do that lets make it fair. We will divide into teams: Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme will be one team. Edward, Alice, Bella, and myself will be another. Now let's go easy on Bella for a bit to let her see how vampire snowball fights are," Carsile said.

"No way! Bella would get hurt," Edward practically yelled.

"Good point. Bella why don't you just watch," Carsile said.

"Sounds good, I'm not that good with snow anyway." I would have argued anyway. I hate that wet stuff.

"Here at least sit down," Edward said.

"Um, I'd rather stand than sit on that stuff."

"I don't think that was what he meant," Esme said.

"What do you-"

Before I could finish Edward was back and before him was a snow chair with some blankets on it.

"Wow! It looks great!" I said stunned.

"Um, I'd rather sit out with Bella. You know to protect her from stray snowballs," Esme said.

"Oh right," The rest of the Cullens said sarcastically.

Esme sat next to me in the huge chair Edward had built.

"Hey, let's make this interesting," Jasper said to Edward.

"O.K what do you have in mind?"

"If my team wins you have to wear a tutu for 24 hours."

"Fine but if my team wins then you have to wear that tutu for 24 hours."

They shook on it and ran to opposite sides of the yard. Before I knew it both teams had a snow fort made. They were all moving so fast it was hard to see. All I could see is that Edward hit Emmet which made him fall down. Then Rosalie hit Edward in the stomach making him crash into the Volvo. Alice then did a move that knocked everyone down. I couldn't really see what she did, though Jasper copied the move, but missed Edward. Esme must have been timing it because a timer went off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We walked into the house at human speed while Edward's shoulders were slumped and he reluctantly followed. Carsile, Esme, and I were the only ones who tried to hold back our laughter. It took a while to convince Edward that his team did lose so he did have to wear the tutu.

"Come on everyone, tutu boy" Jasper snickered while putting in the movie we, well the vampires of the family, all agreed to watch. Everybody took their seats. I sat next to Edward on the couch, but I didn't sit as close as I usually did because of the over-powering tutu.

"So what are we watching?" I asked being the only one who didn't know.

"The Vampire on 31st street," Carsile answered.

"Oh, this is going to be very interesting," I said sarcastically.

The movie started and surprisingly, it was kind of creepy. Though, i just used it to cuddle closer to Edward. Occasoinly, i hugged Edward and laid on his tutu. When the movie was over, Alice pulled out a brown box. I instantly recognized the box.

"Holy crow!" I yelled.

"What is wrong?" Edward asked.

"Recognize the box, Bella?" Emmet asked.

"Please………no."

"Bella, it would make Edward feel better," Alice said.

"Anything that will embarrass me would make you feel better." I said frustrated.

"What is going to make me feel better?"

"Oh, like you didn't read her mind Edward," I said with a slight edge to my voice.

"Oh, I see," Edward said excited.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"What love?" he said calm.

"You're excited?" I said disappointed.

"Bella," he was still calm.

"What?" I said.

"Must I remind you I'm in a tutu? You could at least let me see what you were like when you were younger."

"Fine but while you have your fun and games I'm leaving," I said stubbornly.

"Oh no you're not. How would you get home?" Edward said triumphantly.

"I'll hitchhike and if I'm forced to I'll walk in that snow. I'm determined to get away from you're taunting." I said and tried to stomp off.

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. Which was not easily done. The tutu was huge and absolutely over powering.

"I knew this would happen. I never even get close to the door." I murmured.

The Cullen family was laughing before I even finished my sentence. I tucked my head into his chest. I felt a little better, but it was probably because of Jasper.

"What movie are you going to torture me with first?" I asked anxiously.

"How about Birthday Cake Catastrophe?" Jasper asked.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom! I'm hungry too! I have to go feed my cat," I said franticly.

I jumped off of Edward's lap and dashed to the door but Edward was at the door in two seconds and herded me back to the couch.

"You don't even have a cat Bella," said Edward.

Before I could even stand up the movie was in and playing. Edward pulled me on to his lap and held on to my wrists like a pair of handcuffs.

In the movie me and Renée and some other relatives were around a table with a Birthday cake

in the center. They were singing Happy Birthday. Then when they were done singing Renée said, "Blow out the candles Bella."

"Ahhhhh! Fire! Run! Run! Rrrrrruuuuuunnnnnn!" I yelled and ran to the kitchen and returned with a pitcher of water. I dumped it on the cake and the fire went out.

"Bella saves the day," said the over excited little girl.

Then the clip ended and the Cullens cracked up laughing.

"See Bella it wasn't that bad," Edward said between laughs.

"Says the boy in a tutu," Jasper teased.

"Yeah Bella at least we know not to light your candles on your birthday cake," Emmett said.

"You didn't even have to go to the emergency room," Rosalie said laughing.

"Now listen up everyone. Everyone when they were younger had embarrassing moments." Carsile said in a serious tone.

"Yeah Bella just had a lot more," Jasper teased.

"Jasper," Esme scolded trying to hold back her laughter.

"Sorry, Bella. It isn't nearly as bad as tutu boy over here," Jasper comforted.

"On;y 21 more hours. Only 21 more hours," Edward kept on repeating to himself

"OK, put in another one!" Alice chirped.

**O.K. ****tell**** me if I should write more. Please review.**


	2. Bathtime

**Ah! I am so sorry it took me forever to update! I have no excuse**** except for that terrible writers block****. You also might be wondering why there is another story on my profile. That is because I share my friends account so this is actually her account. Twilight Revamp is hers. It is totally awesome so read it. I realized that part of the last chapter got cut off. This starts with ****Carsile ****line at the end of the last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight series.**_

BPOV

"Now listen up everyone. Everyone when they were younger had embarrassing moments."

Carsile said in a serious tone.

"Yeah Bella just had a lot more," Jasper teased.

"Jasper," Esme scolded trying to hold back her laughter.

"Sorry, Bella. It isn't nearly as bad as tutu boy over here," Jasper comforted.

"Only 21 more hours. Only 21 more hours," Edward kept on repeating himself.

"Okay put in another one!" Alice chirped.

"Another one?" I groaned.

"Yes, silly human," Alice said and grabbed another movie.

"Edward, what one is it? I know you read her mind," I asked.

"Bathtime," He answered.

"Oh no." I thought I told Renee to burn it.

The video clip started. In it I was only six. Renee was trying to get me in the bath.

'Bella get in tub now,' Renee demanded.

'No! There's monsters in there, mommy! They'll eat me!' Little Bella screamed.

'Bella, there is nothing in the tub.' Renee was getting annoyed.

'Have you checked?' Bella said.

'Isabella Marie Swan, get in the tub this second!' She yelled.

'Fine, but when I get eating by monsters it's your fault!' Little Bella played sobbed and went in

the bathroom.

A few moments later Little Bella came running out screaming, 'I defeated the monster,

mommy!'

Renee and the camera ran in the bathroom. Everything in it was a soaking wet.

'Isabella, go to your room!' Renee yelled at the top of her lunges.

'That is the thanks I get?' Bella sassed.

'Go!' She repeated.

'Fine.' Little Bella trotted off.

The clip ended.

"Bella, you never told me you were afraid of water," Edward chuckled.

"I outgrown it," I said and started to blush.

"It looked like a tidal wave hit your bathroom, Bella," Emmett teased.

All the Cullens cracked up laughing. They started telling jokes too fast for my ear to hear.

"Alright, I know you are telling jokes about me so stop it," I tried to sound my firmest.

"Okay, put in another one," Rosalie ordered.

"Another one?" I wailed.

"Yep, but Bella, I sort of feel bad for you. So I'm going to do something to help," Alice smirked.

"Stop watching?" I asked hopefully.

"Heck no! I will let you choose," She grinned wickedly.

I searched for the least embarrassing one. They were all embarrassing, though. I finally found

one and held it up.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I promise I'll update ****asap****. If you have any ideas tell me. Happy 2008!**


	3. The Accident

**Thank you to EdwardCullenRoxMaSox, abovetherim, and bellabff. Your reviews made me scream out in happiness. Sorry, I thought I was going to update sooner, but I had trouble with getting the story to update. On with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.**

Chapter Three: The accident

BPOV

I held the movie up and Alice ran and put it in. When it started to play I realized that it

was a different movie than I picked out.

"Alice! That 's not the movie I picked out!" I yelled.

"Oh, woops. My bad," She said. She didn't seem sorry.

I didn't even put up a fight. For I knew I wouldn't win. Huddling up to Edward and his

tutu I watched in horror as the movie began to play.

In the movie, Little Bella was getting ready for bed.

'Mom I am going to bed,' Little Bella called out.

'Alright, Hon,' Renee called back.

When the camera showed me next, I was in a deep sleep. My cousin came into the room

with a glass of water. He carefully put it down and slid my left hand into it and glided out.

The camera next showed Renee and a few of my other relatives waiting for something to

happen.

Right on cue, Little Bella came out yelling, 'Mommy, I wet my pants!'

All of my relatives cracked up laughing. Little Bella then noticed the camera.

"Oh…uh…bye," She said with her cheeks beat red.

My relatives continued laughing and Little Bella ran out of the room. The television went

black and the clip ended.

"Good…choice, Tutu…Boy," Alice managed to get out between laughter.

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said ignoring his nickname.

"Wait a second, you picked that out!" I yelled at Edward.

"I couldn't resist," He said with a crooked grin.

"That...was…the...best one…yet," Jasper said between laughs.

"OK, everyone, let's give Bella a break," Carsile said.

"Hey, Bella, I need to talk to you in the kitchen," Alice said while picking me up and

carrying to the kitchen.

"What do you need, Alice?" I asked annoyed that she didn't let me walk.

"Emmett and Rosalie are keeping Edward busy so we need to hurry," She spoke.

"What are you getting at?"

"We want to prank Edward," she said quietly.

"How?"

"We want to get him out in a public place and take his picture in his tutu. We need your

help."

"What do I need to do?" I whispered.

"All we need you to do is to get him to go grocery shopping with you at the market. WE

will do the rest."

"Do I get a picture, too?"

"Of course," She smiled at me wickedly. I really didn't like to prank Edward, but he

shouldn't have picked that last video.

Alice and I went back in where the others were. I went to go sit by Edward.

"What was that all about? Everyone is blocking their mind," Edward asked me.

"Nothing. Um...Edward, can we go to the grocery store? I need to get some food," I said hoping he wouldn't go back to the other

subject.

"Of course. There we _will _talk about what you and Alice talked about," He said sure of himself. I wonder why he did agree to go. I

mean, he's in a tutu.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Do you think Edward will get it out of Bella? Why did Edward agree to go shopping in a tutu? Please tell me your ideas. Questions are strongly welcomed. Review, please.**


	4. The Prank

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to cheese. I love cheese!**

The Prank

BPOV

Edward and I walked outside and went in his Volvo. I was getting nervous. I am not a good at lying especially to Edward. No. I will be positive. I will make it to the store.

"So, Bella, are you still going to try to lie to me? Or are you going to tell me what you and Alice were talking about?" He said while he drove.

"What do you think we were talking about?" I challenged.

"Well, it obviously involves me and it isn't good," He stated.

"Why do you think that?" My voice was uneven.

"Well, you are answering my questions with questions."

"How much longer till we get there?" This was not going good.

"We are almost there, Bella. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Um… I was just wondering."

"Bella, just so you know, my main theory is that Alice asked you to help prank me. It is a tradition in my family that if you get a prank pulled on yourself, then you prank the pranker or prankers."

I gulped. I would have to tell him. There is nothing worse than Edward's pranks. Well, actually there is, an angry Alice if you ruin her plans. There was going to be one if I told. I wouldn't tell Edward. I'm sure he would go easy on me anyway. Maybe, that is. We were now pulling in the parking lot.

"Anything you want to tell me?" He smirked.

Remember, nothing is worse than an angry Alice. "No."

"Alright, then," He said and undid his seatbelt.

"Hey Edward, let's just say that I pulled a prank on you, what would you do to me?"

"Why do we have to worry about that?" He smirked at me.

"No reason," was all I replied.

He got out and helped me out, too. The parking lot was almost empty except for a few other cars. We walked into the store and sure enough All of Edward's siblings were there. They took multiple photos of Edward and cracked up laughing.

"Got you," Jasper said.

"Yes, but now I get the right to get all of you. Including Bella."

"I will be watching, Edward," Alice warned.

"I know you will. Now Bella did you really need anything here?" He asked.

"Just a few things, but I can get them later."

"Why don't you just get them now? We are here." He said looking in my eyes.

"I guess so," I said nervously. I was truly frightened of what he was going to do to me.

"The rest of you, leave," He ordered.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said before she and the rest of them walked off.

"It's alright," I whispered.

"Come on, Bella, I need to talk to you," Edward said enjoying himself.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I plan on updating soon. Either today or tomorrow. Hopefully. Tell me what you think. I would love to hear your ideas. Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Authors Note Please read

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. Sadly, this isn't an update either. I know, I am a horrible author, but I have absolutely no ideas. I need your guy's help. **

**Here are some questions:**

**What do you think are some of Edward's pranks?**

**Do you think he will show Bella mercy? How much?**

**How long do you want this story to be? **

**Please answer these questions in a review. I actually do have a few ideas for how Edward will prank Bella, but I personally don't think they are any good.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I am finally updating! I am not going to be able to update till Sunday at the earliest. I have to get three teeth pulled! This chapter is also going to be short because going to an appointment about my teeth before they actually pull them. Thanks every****one who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer ones all the characters. I can only dream. A ton.**

**This is dedicated to anyone ****who gave me an idea!**

**Chapter ****5**

_Recap: "Come on, Bella, I need to talk to you." Edward said enjoying himself._

BPOV

I reluctantly followed him. I just wanted to get this over with. We walked in silence as I gathered a few things I needed. When I would look at him his expression was deep in thought. He was probably thinking of ways to get me back. I hoped he would go easy on me. We finished shopping and went to his Volvo.

"Bella love, I really can't believe that you would be involved with this. I can picture my sibling, but not you," Edward finally spoke.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but then I thought Alice would be mad. There is nothing worse than an angry Alice."

"I can't really argue there, but why would Alice be mad?"

"Because, you wouldn't go into the store and Alice would be mad that I missed up her prank," I answered.

"It wouldn't have missed up the prank, Bella."

"Why wouldn't it?" Would he have really still gone in?

"I would have still gone in. It gives me an excuse to prank them back now."

"Oh. Will you show your true love some mercy?"

"More mercy than my siblings get."

We were already pulling in my driveway. He got out and opened my door for me. We went inside and went up to my room. It was getting late.

"Bedtime for the human," He ordered me.

I didn't respond.

"Do you need your human moment?"

"No." I was worried of what awaited me during my human moment.

"Bella, my prank on you does not happen in your human moment," He confirmed my thoughts.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I took my human moment and like he said nothing happened.

"Now go to sleep, love," He said while giving me a small peck on the cheek.

"Alright," I said and he started to hum my lullaby. I slipped in a deep sleep. Who knew what awaited me in the morning.

**A/N: I didn't get as much as the chapter as I wanted to. So if I have time I will update after I get back. I am not sure how long it will take. Next chapter the revenge begins. I was also going to add fluff because someone requested, but I forgot. Sorry. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks to all you who reviewed! A special thanks to Marchen Awakens Romance for the idea!**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters. **_

Chapter Six

BPOV

I awoke to see a pale, beautiful, vampire face. It took me a while to realize what I had done to Edward yesterday and he was probably going to get me back for it, too. He did promise to show me mercy, though. I was forever grateful for that. I had seen what he has done to his siblings and I did not want to be put in their shoes.

"Good morning, love. Did you have a nice night's sleep?" The perfect vampire asked.

"I bet I got more sleep than you," I teased hoping he didn't remember last night. The odds of that were a million to one, though.

"I bet that, too," He chuckled a beautiful laugh.

I pulled a hair out to my face to make sure it was still brown. To my relieve it was.

"What are you doing, love?"

"Oh, nothing," I lied. It didn't convince him.

"Bella, don't lie. Please tell the truth," He ordered.

I debated on whether to try to lie again or not. I probably wouldn't succeed with lying so I went with the truth. "Well, I was just checking to see what color my hair was."

He caught on quick."I see you are worried about what I am going to do to you."

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it. It is already done." What did he mean by already done? I looked around, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"Go take your human moment and then you'll find out."

I did as he told me and went to take my human moment. I walked out back to my room where Edward was when I finished.

"OK, I am done with my human moment now tell me what you did," I told him.

"Come with me," He commanded and took me downstairs then outside.

"Why are we outside?" I questioned.

"Look around. Do you see anything missing?" I looked around. I couldn't find anything missing at first, but then I noticed my trucks absence.

"Where's my truck!" I shouted at him. He grinned.

"Oh, it's somewhere, but you're not going to get it back. In fact, you and I are going car shopping today."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I want my truck back RIGHT NOW!" I ordered.

"Nope. We will go shopping after you eat."

"No we won't. I am not letting you buy me a car!" I argued back.

"Bella, I am prepared to use force if I have to. Now come on, I'll make you breakfast." I knew he wasn't lying, but I couldn't resist not being stubborn.

I didn't move like he told me to. He just sighed and picked me up with ease and carried me to my kitchen.

He made me waffles and I ate them slowly. He was very patient the whole time. I finished and washed my plate.

"I'm done. Let's just get this over with." He chuckled at my reluctance and carried me out to his Volvo.

"You know Bella, you are the only creature I know that complains about getting a free car."

"Whatever. What exactly type of car are you planning on getting me?"

"I don't know, but it has to have some qualities."

"What are some of the qualities?"

"It has to be expensive, new, and I have to approve it."

We were now pulling in the car lot. Something told me Edward wasn't going to approve the cars I like. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: There you go another chapter. I already have an idea for what kind of car Edward is going to buy her, but I would love to hear what kind of cars you guys think he will buy. Reviews motivate me to update so **_**please**_** review. This is kind of random, but I have a question. Does anyone else notice that when typing Edward's name the keys are almost right next to each other. I think it is fun to type his name. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all you who reviewed and a special thank to those who gave me a suggestion of what they wanted Bella's new ****vehicle to be!**** Unfortunately, I couldn't use all of them. Thank you to ****edwardluvr12341**** for attempting to send me a link to a car, but it didn't work. Luckily I found it on your profile! So if you want to see Bella'****s car go to****edwardluvr12341****profile****. Read her poems and stories, too. They are awesome! Wow this is getting long. Onwardeth to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the amazing car Bella gets. **

Chapter 7

BPOV

We parked the Volvo and Edward was out opening the door before I could get my seatbelt off. All the cars in parking lot looked, and probably were, expensive. I thought about just letting Edward buy the car and never drive it, but then I would feel that Edward's money would go even more to waste. That would just make me feel worse. Well, at least this wasn't so bad of a punishment for what I did to him.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"I don't think it matters to you if I am or not," I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled pulled me out of the Volvo. We walked in silence to where the cars were. Any second now and we would be attacked by car salesmen wanting to sale us a car. 5…4…3…2…1….

"Hey my name is Jerry, may I help you folks today?" The car salesman said.

"Nope, we are good for now, but I will let you know when we do," Edward said in a politely excusing Jerry the car salesman.

Jerry looked displeased, but tried to hide it. He didn't succeed very well.

Edward turned to look at me with a playful smirk."Shall we look over here first?" He said gesturing to a spot to his left.

"I guess so," I grumbled.

He led me to a spot at human pace over to where he gestured to.

"Bella, like you once told me you do not speak car and driver so I am assuming you have no idea what is different between these cars are," He said and added a chuckle.

"You assumed correct," I said still in my bad mood.

"You are lucky today-"Edward started, but interrupt.

"For once in my lifetime I'm lucky," I said.

He laughed."Well, I don't know if you will think it is lucky, but I think it is lucky."

"Edward, please just tell me." I tried to make my voice in a more polite tone rather than my sour one it had been in.

"I am not going to be too picky about what car you choose as long as it is somewhat decent."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's start looking," He said taking my hand and pulling me over to a group of cars.

We searched for what seemed like hours for a car that Edward and I both agreed on. I found a car I liked, but Edward said it didn't go fast enough. Edward found a car he liked, but I thought it was too expensive. I finally saw a car I liked. It was a Red 1980 Corvette.

"Edward, I like that one over there," I said pointing in the direction the car was.

"The Corvette?"

"Yeah, the red one."

"Hmm, I like it. Shall we take a closer look?"

I nodded. We walked over to it and Edward examined it.

"Do you want this one?" He asked me with a poker face.

I nodded. I was ecstatic that this mad car shopping trip was almost done.

"Let's go find Jerry," I suggested.

"Don't worry, he's stalking us. He is on his way over right now." Figures he would be stalking us.

Jerry appeared in the distance and was walking over to us. "Have you guys made your decision?"

"Yes, we have actually. We would like to buy this one right here," Edward answered. I would let him do the rest of the talking to Jerry.

We went inside and filled out some papers. That took an additional two hours. When we were finally done I started to wonder who would take which car. There was only me and Edward. I sure didn't want to drive to new car and I was positive that Edward wouldn't let me drive his Volvo.

"Edward, how are we getting the cars home?" I asked.

"Me and you are taking the Corvette and Alice is here taking the Volvo."

Figures Alice would be here, I thought as I got in the passenger side of my new car.

**A/N:**** There, another chapter! Tell me what you think, please. The review button is calling you. It is saying, "Review, review. And tell me what you think Edward's next revenge will be." **

**Also read my other story, Bella's power. I don't have enough people telling me to continue it.**

**Remember, typing Edward is fun! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I got writing another story called Opened Mind. It will be up soon. When it is, make sure you read it. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to: ****XquizitSimplicity****ginnyluver****YaoiFan44****rurounivampire81****RosalieHale123****BellaBunny1292****, and ****irishgirl32**** for reviewing! You guys are great!**

_**Disclaimer: I own a head and a heart, but what use are those? I want to own the Twilight series, but I don't. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

Recap: Figures Alice would be here, I thought as I got in the passenger side of my new car.

Chapter: Eight

BPOV

I had to admit, the car did drive very well. Then again, Edward probably could make any car seemed like it drove well. I put my seatbelt on and stared out the window. I watched the car drive out of the parking lot. I didn't want to drive it for I feared that I would wreck it and then feel bad for wasting Edward's money. Though, he probably would just buy me another one.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" The vampire in the driver's seat asked.

I didn't know what to say. I could say no, but then it may make him think that I actually _like_ the Corvette. Which I actually kind of did, it didn't make a huge roar like my used-to-be truck. Instead it made a gentle purr like Edward's Volvo. I could say I yes, but I would never really be mad at Edward.

"I'm not mad at you, but a little annoyed over the car." I looked over at his face to see what his reaction was.

It was…happy? "What?" I asked not understanding his expression.

"Why are you annoyed?" Ugh, I hate it when he answers a question with a question.

"Well, you know I hate it when you buy me stuff. Now you answer _my_question." I wasn't going to let him get around this.

"What is your question?"

"Why are you happy?"

"Well, because most people would be thrilled for someone to buy them a car, but not you. I like how you aren't like most people."

"Oh. So is my punishment officially done?" I asked trying to hide my worry, but I was sure he could still hear it.

"No need to worry, it is over. For you, but for my siblings, theirs are just about to begin."

"Edward, I am _never _going to try to help pull a prank on you ever again." That was true. I was sure if I did he would do something worse.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you learned your lesson."

"Me too," I said to myself, but I was positive he could hear it.

He chuckled again and we drove in silence for a few moments.

"So, do I get to hear what any of your plans are for your siblings?" I asked hopeful.

"No, you'll just have to wait," He said with a smirk.

"Will I get to see what you are going to do?" When you are with vampires you don't get to see/hear half the things they do/say.

"Maybe, but I promise if you don't I'll tell you all about it when I am done."

"Alright," I said cheerfully loving the advantages of having my punishment over with first.

We were now pulling in his driveway. His Volvo was already there. He got out and opened the door for me. He carried me inside and sat me on the living room's couch.

"You wait here and watch some television. I'll be right back," He said and left with a smile.

After about twenty minutes of television I was suddenly in someone's arms and being carried at vampire speed to Edward's room. I was sat down on Edward's bed. It took me a few moments to realize what just happened. I saw Edward sitting next to be.

"Edward, you know I don't like you doing that," I scolded.

"Sorry love, but I don't think you will want to be alone and unguarded downstairs," He said his voice in a whisper.

"What do you-"I was interrupted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I recognized that scream. It was Rosalie.

"Edward, what did you do?!"

**A/N: Sorry it's short****. I already have an idea on what is going to happen to Rosalie. Please review and check out my other story. Opened Mind will be posted soon.**


End file.
